It's the End of the World as we Know it
by AnimeFreakmxsflohshchxt
Summary: AU: Their world is coming to an end. What happens when Maka, a well-known girl around school, and is the star of her sports team and Soul, one of the most popular boys around, cross paths when the Zombie Apocalypse breaks loose. Can they survive together? -School Fic-/- Zombie Apocalypse-. Rated T for language and Violence . SoMa fluff… What started off as a normal day, and then...


**A/N:** Hi guys. I would like to apologize to all of you that follow my other story "_A girl in the Shadows"_ because I will not be updating anytime soon. I having writers block on it and I think the best way to help that is if I write another story ha-ha-ha. But I hope all of you that enjoy zombie fan-fiction stories enjoy this.

**Summary:** Maka is the star of the track team, and is a well-known girl around school. Soul is known as the most popular boy around school, and the star of the basketball team. When the world comes to end, what happens when their path cross? –ZOMBIE APACOLYPSE- SCHOOL FIC- AU

**Point of view: 3'd person for this chapter and then first person (if that makes sense) **

**Maka: 10****th**** grade- 16**

**Soul: 10****th**** grade- 16 **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Today's the Day**

Maka stretched her skinny arm out from under her covers to stop her alarm clock. The time read _five o'clock_. School didn't start for another three hours. So why was she up this early? Maka sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her room and pulled her covers back.

Placing her feet in her sleepers she rose up and dragged herself to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Maka was a pretty girl. She had beautiful green eyes, long blond hair, and creamy pale skin, where no blemishes were found.

She proceeded to splash water on her face and used the bathroom. She walked out of her room and over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. She placed them on her bed and grabbed a pair of socks and sneaker from her closet.

"What should I run today, two or three miles?" She said quietly to herself.

She pulled off her PJ's and placed them in her laundry. After she was dressed she grabbed her IPhone and walked out of her room towards her kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and saw a note from her parents. It read:

"_Maka could you please feed Blair for me, that silly cat almost killed me this morning. Papa and I are on our way to the airport to New York now for our business trip and we should be back in three days. Remember you have track practice after school, I left three hundred dollars on the table for you just encase you wanted to go out with friends, but homework before friend's young lady. That money is also for_ _Emergencys.__Papa and I handed in your track papers for the competition on Saturday. Also dinner is in the refrigerator for the next few days. I know you are responsible to stay on your own. We will call you every night to check up on you. _

_Good luck honey, have a great day at school._

_Love mama and papa"_

Maka smiled at the note and placed it on the counter. She grabbed a can of cat food and opened it when she heard a tiny bell come the living room. Her cat came running up to her and rubbed herself against her feet. She began to purr.

"Good morning Blair." Maka said in a sweet voice

"Silly cat don't try to trip mom in the morning." She said as she placed the cat's food on the floor.

Maka looked at the time on her phone. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a protein bar. After she finished her protein bar she and juice she walked out her door to begin her morning run like she did every day.

- 40 minutes later -

She walked through her from door about thirty or so minutes later. She looked at the time and it read _six o'clock. _She walked back into her room to take a shower.

When she was done with her shower she walked over to her closet with the towel still around her. She pulled out her school uniform and got ready for the day. Her school uniform was a black and red blade skirt and a white collared T-shirt with the schools name located on the top left of the shirt. She also had black socks that went knee high.

She brushed her hair into two pigtails and but mascara on to bring out her eyes. She brushed her white teeth, sprayed perfume and she was ready to go. She made sure everything was in her track and field bag and backpack. She put her iPhone in her bag, slipped on her shoes, said good bye to Blair and walked out the door.

She saw a lot of other kids from her school walking. Maka went to the best privet school in the state of Arizona. The Death Weapon Mister Academy, also known as The DWMA. She lived in a big house, in a very expensive neighborhood. Her parents made a lot of money at their job. She was also very intelligent, top of her class, and star of the track and field team. You could say Maka was very popular around school.

It was a very nice day out when Maka saw her two best friends approach her.

"MAKA~, after track and field, can you hang out at the karaoke place with Hiro, Patty, Liz, Kidd and I?" Kim said.

Kim was her best friend since kindergarten; they have been through everything together. Thick and thin. Kim had pink hair and was very pretty. She was also captain of the cheerleading squad.

"PLEASE MAKA, it will be fun." Patty said

Patty was also her other best friend. They have always been neighbors since day one. Patty was as cute as a button. Short blond hair with pretty blue eyes. She was always cheerful. Patty was the president of the 10th grade student body.

"What time do you guy's plan on going?" Maka said.

"Around 4." Patty said.

"Perfect, track practice ends at three thirty." Maka said clapping her hands together in pleasure.

"Great, and do we have that English test today." Kim asked.

"Yes we do, I spent all last night studying, and it's worth almost 150 points." Maka said.

"SHIT, I didn't know it was worth that many points, I didn't study last night. I am so dumb." Kim said.

"It's alright Kim, you're not dumb, I'll help you study at lunch, we have English after, so know need to worry."

"Thanks Maka, you're a life saver."

"No problem Kim, and Patty did you study." Maka asked in a curious tone.

"Of course I did Maka; I have to keep my grades up to be the president."

Maka laughed,

"Well I have to keep my grades up too. HELLO HEAD CHEELADER HERE. I can't be the captain if my grades go down." Kim said waving her hands back and forth.

"Like I said Kim, I'll help you study. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you will do fine."

"Thanks Maka."

They approached the school. People were sitting outside talking and a lot of people inside talking.

"Hey Maka."

"Hi Maka."

"Maka do we have practice after school."

"Maka can you help me with my homework."

"Maka I need help in Spanish class."

"Maka can you help me study after school."

"What up Maka."

"Good morning Miss. Albarn, good job on that last test you took, perfect score."

Maka was greeted like this every morning, along with her friends. She was well-known around school. She said her goodbyes to her friends and went to her locker. Along the way she was asked a ton more questions, but Maka couldn't help but smile, because Maka liked to help people.

She reached her locker and pulled out her books for her first and second class. Chemistry and Pre-calculus. Maka was one grade ahead of her math course, so she was taking 11th grade math.

She walked into her class and was ready to begin her day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys I hoped you liked it, I know it dragged on but I was just trying to show what Maka's life was like and her school day. She's pretty awesome right? I wish I was like her…Anyway Soul will come into the next chapter and about his life. The Zombie Apocalypse will not start the first or second day because I need Maka and Soul to know each other first. Then it will happen.

If you like the story keep reading, if not don't be a dick and write a mean comment because you are just wasting your time. R&R thanks

**Next chapter:**"Okay class, we will be doing a group English project." Miss. Marie said. "I will assign your partners." "Okay here they are….. Jim and Sally, Patty and Kidd, Steven and Kim, Mark and Zack, Soul and Maka, Carly and Kevin, Mitch and Eruka(frog), Hiro and Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Liz and kilik, Ox and Yuki and last….Crona and Justin(Law) ."

Also sorry if there was any spelling errors...I'm not perfect.


End file.
